


Lost Heart

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen, spoilers if you haven't finished the original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: None of them cope well for those first few days after she passes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Lost Heart and got serious feelings so have some fanfic I guess, haha!

Watanuki pretends to be asleep a little longer. Maru and Moro try and wake him anyway.

“It’s time to get up!” They try to cheer in unison. Their voices are quiet as they attempt to smile, not quite managing it.

Their hands drop from above their heads as Watanuki raises his, straightening his glasses with one hand. 

He’d fell asleep with them on again.

Maru folds first, biting her lip as she tries to hold back the tears.

Watanuki had never seen them like this before everything happened.

He sighs, plucking his glasses off his face and folding them up. He lays them to rest on the bedside table and pushes himself up enough to pull his kimono back to something slightly more decent.

Well- not really his. Hers. It helps.

Propped up on his elbows he looks at the twins softly, feeling the same grief.

“Come here. We’ll sleep together until it goes away.” He says gently, kneeling and offering his arms to the two. The blankets shift beneath him and over him as he moves, feeling almost as heavy as the weight of his heart.

The girls almost collapse into him, wrapping small arms around him as he pulls them in tight, not bothering to hold back his tears. He presses a kiss to each of their heads as they shake.

They haven’t changed for days.

He understands.

Everything that they own was given by her. These clothes were the last thing she saw them in.

His kimono- hers too. He hasn’t changed either- couldn’t stand to.

He holds them close, hoping that if he just holds everyone else he cares about close they won’t slip away like she did.

He notices and does not notice when Larg pushes his way between them. 

The Mokona has been crying too.

They nestle into him like birds trying to shelter from a storm. 

He holds them close, feeling it tear around them all, and pulls them under the covers clumsily.

‘Let’s just stay here for now.” He says, tears distorting his words.

They all understand anyway, nodding against him as he hiccups another sob.

In their shared language of grief they agree, holding each other close and hoping that no one else blows away like so many leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Watanuki walks back into that room and sees the pipe he just breaks down.

Maru and Moro have been quiet since she passed from existence but still they shadow him. They are quick to go to him as he collapses to the ground, wrapping themselves around him as they cry too.

They each rest a head against his shoulder, warm against his sides as the cold in his heart threatens to overtake him.

Mokona drops from his shoulder to his chest, holding him too.

“It’s okay. We’ve got you. We’re here too. We’re not alone.” They say in almost unison, voices shaking.

Watanuki shivers, clutching Mokona closer to him as the girls cling to him too.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers into Larg’s fur.

“I’m sorry that I can’t take her place so easily. I’m sorry I couldn’t save her.” He sobs, wiping his tears with one arm.

“That’s okay.” Moro says softly, speaking out of turn with her sister for once.

“We love you, Watanuki.” Maru finishes, both of them pressing closer to him as if he could stave off their cold.

“Yeah.” Chimes in Mokona, voice thick.

Watanuki feels a small smile manage its way to his lips for a moment before it’s broken by another sob as he hangs his head and just cries.

“Thank you. All of you.” He whispers like a charm as if his words could protect them. He wishes they could.


End file.
